


SweetNightmare

by Moyuyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu
Summary: 5Vx3D





	SweetNightmare

但丁早就不记得他上一次进入甜蜜梦境是什么时候，或许是被委托中的恶魔刺中后在事务所躺了三天那次，又或是在幼时跟维吉尔分床睡之前。如果是前者，那至少也在三个月前、如果是后者，那么就是十几年前。事实上，他很清楚他自己不怎么需要睡眠，只是血管中流淌的人类血液会让身体产生困倦的感觉。即使双眼紧闭，灯光熄灭，黑夜彻底笼罩下来之时万物归于沉寂，也唯有他在浅浅的呼吸中保持着极度敏感的神经，等待着黎明的到来、等待着不可能发生的奇迹出现。

一向随性又自由的恶魔猎人不在乎今天是几月几号，也没有刻意去买一本日历来计数，似乎能让他关心的就只有委托报酬有多少、或是哪家披萨店又出了新口味的披萨。而在某一个没有太阳出来的清晨，但丁从浅眠中苏醒，动着疲倦酸痛的眼皮将目光投向悬挂的日历——那是某个委托人送的礼物。红色水笔在一个日期上印下圆润潇洒的痕迹，他才突然发现距离维吉尔坠崖已经过去了一个月。

可那个画面似乎就发生在昨天，他固执的兄长毁掉了他的一只手套，一意孤行地将自己投入深渊。他甚至能够记起白色的烟雾是如何渐渐将那个瘦削到锋利的人形笼罩，能够在脑海中描摹出维吉尔那副冰冷的表情，就好像他自己是一个没有感情的机器。然后这个无情的机器便经常入侵他的梦境，变换着模样成为他最痛彻心扉的梦魇。有时是肢体的断裂，有时是被黑色雾气感染成为傀儡的模样，有时则是以那同往日一样的冷淡面庞施以责备和嘲弄。

——“是你的错，但丁。”

然后他会就此醒来。

维吉尔好像变成了一个没有实体的幽灵。从无处可寻的躯壳中，灵魂凝聚成形，悄无声息地进入他弟弟的每一处空间。就好像他从小就拥有的控制欲，肆无忌惮地将但丁的每一寸容身之所填得满满当当，直到让自己的弟弟梦里、脑子里、血液里都奔腾着名为维吉尔的噩梦，他也不愿意离开分毫。

 

今日最后一个委托已经完成。

夜幕彻底降临之后，但丁穿着沾染了不少恶魔血液的衣服仰躺在床上，在眩晕和疲惫的折磨中自言自语。他能够闻到衣物上散发出的血腥味，混杂着邪恶的臭味和灰尘呛鼻的味道，可他现在并没有清理自己的想法。腹部的伤口还在隐隐作痛，那种能力特殊的恶魔造成了他现在狼狈的模样，被抽干了力气后便无力去做任何事情。

睡魔好像突然来到了身边，用细细的手指按住他的眼皮，酸涩的感觉混杂着许久不曾体会过的强烈睡意袭向大脑。疲惫的恶魔猎人在一片寂静中闭上了眼睛，从未关的窗户外透入的鸟鸣和蝉声像催眠曲。然而，意外的是，从他早上刚睁开眼的那一刻就萦绕在他身边的维吉尔此时却没有出现。没有现身在漆黑一片的眼前，也没有用一点不留情的嗓音切割他的心脏，仅有但丁自己细微的呼吸声和偶尔刮动窗帘的风声住在这间小卧室。

“谢谢你大发慈悲，维吉尔。”

他对着无人的空气笑了起来，像个妄想症患者一般道谢，最后在过于磨人的困倦中放任了自己的意识坠入深渊。

 

一切都逐渐远去，飘向之前从未抵达过的地方。

可平静在持续了一段时间后就被打破。橙红色的火焰从漆黑中燃起，缓慢而剧烈地撕裂了目光所及之处的一切黑色。从不修边幅的裂缝中，木质碎屑随着腾升的灼热空气飞散，火舌舔舐过一切可以触摸到的事物，将焦黑嵌入它们的身体。在通红的火光中，他看到母亲耀眼的金发被血红沾湿、看到骇人的恶魔胁迫着幼小的兄长，丑陋锋利的长指甲在那根脆弱的脖颈上留下触目惊心的伤痕。但丁本能地想要大叫，伸出的臂膀却被金属制品坚硬冰凉的触感阻拦，断绝了他一切想要求救和想要营救他人的行为。

衣柜敞开的微小缝隙将他的面容一分为二，火红的颜色就像血迹，好像将眼前幼小的半魔劈砍成了两半。他在无能为力的旁观中看着那只弱小无力的手如何爆出青筋，努力抑制着尖叫冲动之时泪水是如何爬满整个脸庞。躲藏在柜子里逃过一劫的孩子抖得像个即将死去的幼兽，为了未知的命运和恐惧战栗。

视线突兀一转，冷冽的蓝色瞬间便吞噬了燃烧着的红，那张无法从他记忆中抹去的面孔再次归来。一切又再次重演，痛楚、刺眼的刀光和拔地而起的高塔，阴郁的古老建筑、奇形怪状的恶魔和半人半魔的哥哥。梦境中的维吉尔用蕴藏着冰川的眼神削去他的血肉，剥开白骨，看向那颗砰砰跳动的鲜活心脏，将其中深埋的仇恨、困惑和爱欲剖得一清二楚。

体内一直以来埋藏的隐痛在此刻爆发，侵蚀着一蹦就断的神经。尚且年轻的恶魔猎人在梦境的折磨中挣扎，将整齐的床褥弄得皱皱巴巴，从来都不肯示弱的嘴稍稍张开着发出做噩梦的孩童般的呓语，连闯入者的来临都未曾察觉。

 

维吉尔从高空中坠落的时候变成了魔人形态。时空波动催着人类的皮肤变换为粗糙的鳞甲，苍蓝色的火焰从身体中的缝隙露出，有力的尾巴在月光的照射下泛着金属光泽。如鹰爪般粗犷锋利的脚嵌入地面，稳住身形后才抬头扫视了一圈周遭的建筑。

这个地方他既不熟悉，也不陌生。很久之前他在此开启了魔界的大门，站在最高处俯瞰所有弱小的生灵，赐予他们死亡。而他同样也在此坠入魔界，被改造为失去理智的模样，又被但丁搞成了最狼狈的虚弱状态。那股他最为熟悉的魔力波动在空气中涌起，可是其中又有些微的不同。比起刚刚还在他面前吃披萨的但丁，这股魔力带上了急躁又炽热的味道，苦涩又从中蔓延，说不出的眷恋感黏在他坚硬的鳞片上。

手中即将出鞘的阎魔刀被大约是来自年轻时但丁的气息阻挡，维吉尔顶着刀镡的拇指犹豫了半晌后收了回去，将直接割开空间回到自己本来应该存在的地方的想法暂时延后。他有太久没有想起过几十年前自己兄弟的模样，残存的记忆定格在那双凝重复杂的眼神上，除此之外再无其他。冷漠的年长半魔在斥责自己愚蠢好奇心的同时踏入了面前这么久都没有变过的建筑，鞋底踩在木质阶梯上发出轻轻的声响，与几十年后发出咯吱声的部分完全不同。

然后他就看到了年轻的但丁，一个鲜活的、似乎正在与什么作斗争而露出痛苦表情的但丁。那张在月光照耀下显得毫无血色的脸扭成一团，刘海被汗水沾湿紧贴在额头，无意识的闷哼显示着不可见的折磨。维吉尔以淡漠的眼神注视着在床上饱受煎熬的胞弟，仿佛看到了几十年后偶尔会环抱着他睡觉的脆弱但丁。除了他没有人知道，那吊儿郎当口无遮拦的传奇恶魔猎人并没有外人看来的那么坚强，他只是在岁月漫长的洗礼中塑造了一层保护壳罢了。

伸出去的手在空中停留了一会，来自未来的维吉尔最终将掌心覆上但丁汗湿的脑袋，双臂逐渐靠拢将那具颤抖不停的身体拥入怀中，像一个阔别许久的父亲安抚他的子嗣一般抚摸着后背，向拥有同样血统的亲人传递着温度。

 

但丁在令人胆寒的梦境中喘息时，却被没那么温暖却令人安心的气息所笼罩。张牙舞爪的恶魔被亮蓝色的刀光斩裂，众人充满嘲弄的眼神在尖叫中消散，残留下来的是湿润温暖的触感。有什么人或是什么东西在亲吻他的嘴唇。柔软但形状瘦削的唇瓣在唇面上挪动，探出的舌尖带着半信半疑品尝的味道舔舐着唇缝，将早些时候残留在上面的血液濡湿融化，化为铁锈的腥气。那条动作缓慢的舌带着不容反抗的力道，撬开紧闭的齿关长驱直入，从交换的唾液中但丁尝到了一些血腥味。不是来自低等恶魔、也同样不来自于人类，而是混杂着的味道，就好像维吉尔和他自己的一样。

那种特殊的味道令他着迷。意识还漂浮在遥远的空中，身体却已本能地向未知的力量靠近，口腔已经在未征得大脑同意的情况下接纳了闯入者。但丁在奇妙的梦中挺起了上身，感受到那个不知道从哪里来的人结实的胸膛和精致的衣服，上面繁复的花纹蹭得皮肤泛起一阵痒。

维吉尔在亲吻他尚且年轻的弟弟时垂下了眼将这张有点稚嫩的脸印在了脑海，视线看过还没生出细小皱纹的皮肤、打理齐整的头发和还没留下过多沟壑的眉间。被剥夺了部分呼吸的但丁发出像大猫一样的哼唧声，闷闷的从两人紧密贴合的嘴唇间发出，好像小时候向自己撒娇一样。那种介于带着年轻味道的嗓音像搔着心脏的羽毛，激起了某些隐秘的欲望，顺着大脑传向下半身。

他伸手挑起那根贴在胸前的黑色皮带，从下面露出淡色的乳头，在先前不断的摩擦下已经挺立起几分。紧接着，常年握刀起了些茧的指腹不轻不重地拈了上去，揉搓着逐渐变硬的小点，像平常但丁与他做的那样下压进乳晕，再弹起。手掌下的但丁稍稍挣扎了起来，但不是因为恐怖的噩梦，而是因为陌生的刺激感。

完全听话又乖顺的但丁并没有那么多见。就算是他们从魔界回到人间后没羞没臊地生活了这么久，已经完全充分地探索完了对方身体的每一寸土地，他的弟弟仍然喜欢在各种小事上故意找茬。将手中小小的乳粒揉捏到完全充血时维吉尔在回忆时发了一会呆，在将视线挪回来的时候他年轻气盛的弟弟已经有了反应，不那么宽松的裤子撑出轮廓，在单纯的抚摸下细细喘着气。他可以看到但丁白色的睫毛在颤动，裸露的皮肤因升起的欲望而充满渴望，近乎在主动挺起胸部往他的指尖上凑。

维吉尔扯开束缚握住那根还没怎么使用过的性器时感受到了弟弟呼吸的停滞。但丁的身体对于他来说无比熟悉——虽然是那个没正形的老但丁，不过应该没什么区别。他凭着深刻的记忆，用手掌熟稔地磨蹭柱身凸起的血管，指腹和指甲负责安抚肉粉色的头部，不出所料地收获了但丁一声轻轻的抽气。毫无经验的年轻人在熟练的手段下没过多久就缴械投降，绷紧了浑身的肌肉射了出来，黏稠的白色浊液喷溅在自己的腹部和兄长的指缝间，弓起的身体随着高潮重重地重新陷入柔软的床垫。

这有点过了。

但丁感觉胯下在挑逗下膨胀了起来。梦境中的那双手力道真实的不像梦境，好像真的有不知道哪里来的一双手在抚弄他的欲望，通过骨节分明的五指和恰到好处的用力解放他压抑的情欲。他在这种甜蜜的抚弄中喘息、小声呻吟，最后在并非噩梦带来的挣扎中释放出来，软下了身体重新回到被暖热的被褥中。

快感的热潮席卷过全身后，袭来的是微冷的空气，让混沌一片的大脑得到了暂时的清醒。恶魔猎人在高潮中失去了力气，被先前的恐惧和刚刚感受过的情潮盖过的眩晕感再次袭来，在小腹堆积起冷下温度的精液显示着刚刚他在幻想中经历了什么。但丁在这场千变万化的梦中第一次睁开了眼睛，酸痛的眼皮不情不愿地抬起，视线在一片刺眼的清冷光芒中聚焦。模糊的事物逐渐变得清晰，像用手掌将玻璃上的水雾抹去。——在那一片模糊后，他看到了一张熟悉的脸。

 

刚给弟弟解决完一次的维吉尔看着那双迷茫的蓝色眼睛缓缓睁开，在看到他脸庞的时候率先闪烁过不可置信的色彩，随即便湮灭在阴郁的死气沉沉中。但丁的脸颊上还带着高潮带来的微红，可表情却完全没有了先前餍足的模样。他注视着醒来的胞弟打了个小哈欠，一副被扫了兴一般地抬起手臂碰碰由幻象组成的哥哥紧绷的脸，露出了自嘲的笑容。

“嗨，维吉尔，我还以为你今天都不会出现了。”完全没有反应过来的小混蛋恢复了往日漫不经心的样子，低下头向下方看去，用手胡乱地将干涸在腹部的液体抹去。“没想到……这次你竟然没有杀死我，甚至还帮我做了次手活？”他刻意提高了声调，夸张地表达了对自己再次陷入幻境无法脱身的无能，眼睛狐疑地上下打量着跟印象中并不那么相似的哥哥。“你什么时候搞来了一件新衣服？如果在我的梦里你可以做任何事…那你下次会穿裙子来吗？”

但丁看着面前这个不大一样的哥哥脸色阴沉了下来，眉间皱起的沟壑比起他熟悉的那个维吉尔更加深刻，那股同年轻人不一样的强大威压令身体不由自主地想后退去。现在他不太能确定这个维吉尔到底像不像之前的梦中那么好惹了，要知道，之前梦境中的维吉尔可没有将杀气实体化的能力。而在惊愕中升起的是他早早就抛却的希望，那颗埋藏在土地里的种子在颤抖，为不切实际的幻想而躁动。他咽下去了想要继续调侃的话语，在短暂的沉默中伸出了手，犹豫不决的手指在触碰到哥哥的脸颊时战栗起来。

“……维吉尔？”他抚摸着哥哥的脸，从眉毛到眼角、从凸起的骨头到下巴，在触到唇瓣时瑟缩着离开些许。而下一秒那还不能确定真假的脸庞靠了过来，与他一模一样的蓝色眼睛在月光下闪着无机质的光泽，看不真切的感情在其中涌动。那双与想象中相同的嘴唇冰冰凉凉，是十足的维吉尔风格，但缺少了刀割般锋利的杀意。

“但丁。”他听到维吉尔用干燥又柔软的声音轻声回应，语气像对待一个丢失许久的宝物。也正是在那个轻飘飘的尾音落下之时，他被不容反抗的力量死死禁锢，仿佛一条落入渔网中的鱼无法逃开。

 

维吉尔操进弟弟还未被使用过的甬道时，感受到了诚实的身体拼命的挽留。但丁年轻鲜活的身体在他的身下扭动，在精准而用力的顶撞下发出无法掩饰的呻吟，嗓中带着隐约的哭音和委屈抱着兄长的脖颈不放。他像一只脱离树干太久的树袋熊，在终于找到一棵足够坚固的大树时就不愿再放开，虽然并不是之前他所拥有的那一棵。维吉尔在温暖紧致的后庭进出时将手掌按上但丁剧烈起伏的胸膛，隔着薄薄的血肉和骨骼感受热烈跳动的心脏搏动。那颗也许在一个月前就停止活动的心在此刻重生，带着准备好死去一般的热忱欢迎重新回归的兄弟。

从未被开发过的处女地承受着残酷又甜蜜的折磨，但丁感到眼前的画面被跳动的色块填满，黑色、白色、深蓝色和维吉尔的颜色，扭曲着、尖叫着沉沦在如潮水般袭来的疼痛和快感中。这个维吉尔相对于他原本固执又暴躁的哥哥有所不同，少了过分的冷漠和残忍，多了些克制和沉稳，额前因汗水而散落下的发丝与十几年前就失踪的斯巴达有几分相似。这个突如其来的想法让他猛地激灵了一下，吞吃着巨物的通道收紧，惹得上方动作的维吉尔发出一声闷哼。

维吉尔看向弟弟突然缩小的瞳仁，那双蒙着水雾的蓝眼睛慌乱地避开上方投下的视线，在无意识中咬紧了下唇，像受了委屈的小动物。而年长者对于兄弟全方面的控制欲并不允许但丁在这种时候隐藏自己，于是他给予躲藏的兄弟一次深顶，将钝圆的头部狠狠地碾在那一处硬币大的凸起之上，逼迫但丁痉挛着大腿释放出今晚第二次高潮。他比他小了十几岁的胞弟从喉咙深处发出充满欲念的泣叫，狭窄的后庭在高潮中疯狂地舔舐着带给他极致快感的物件，浊白的精液胡乱地溅射在两人结实的腹部。

可成熟的兄长并没有就此满足。

他撑在弟弟两肋边的胳膊变换位置，怒张的肌肉呈现出坚硬又流畅的线条，骨节分明的有力手指掐着弯折到极限处的大腿，在上面留下几道青紫色的痕迹。还在高潮中的但丁双腿大开着容纳哥哥分量惊人的性器，窄小的臀吞入粗壮的紫红色肉柱、透明的肠液和他自己的精液将红肿的小口染得一片泥泞。

在快感的海洋中沉沉浮浮，但丁感觉眼角被什么东西濡湿，不知是从额角上留下的汗水还是别的什么。敏感至极的身体被不依不饶地操弄，从尾椎顺着向上一路冲进大脑的刺激让眼角发红，可身体深处被填满的快意却让鼻子开始泛酸。他在哥哥不知餍足的索取中大声呻吟、急促地喘息，像是下一秒就会死去的病人，拼命地用自己羸弱的身体去确认什么东西的存在。温热的泪水从眼角渗出，在滑落至脸颊的时候被维吉尔包容的舌头舔去，细心地卷入食道吞咽下去，仿佛在品尝清晨玫瑰花瓣上的一滴露水。

他当然知道这个从天而降的维吉尔并不属于自己。

但丁吃下了兄长射进肚子的微凉精液，在恶魔毒素的控制和剧烈运动的疲劳下垂下了眼皮。他本能地用软成一滩水的身子靠近维吉尔，汗水黏在皮肤上、蹭在哥哥解开了马甲拉链露出的胸膛上，用汗湿的脑袋靠在温暖的颈窝磨蹭，好像变成了一条终于找到了家的小犬。年长的半魔在平稳了呼吸后纵容了他的小孩子举动，将薄唇压在弟弟被汗水浸透的额头上，印下一个轻飘飘的吻，作为这个迟早要结束的梦存在过的痕迹。

意识归于黑暗的前一秒，但丁想——在十几年后，维吉尔也许会归属于地狱中灼热的火焰，也许会属于一个长相模糊不清的女人，也许会属于十几年后身心俱疲的自己。然而，他知晓，不管未来到底会发生什么、至少在那段没有他的时光中，维吉尔会仍然存活于世。只要有这些，就足够了。


End file.
